The Crossing
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: "...but for some reason there was just a connection, and he almost felt like he knew what she was talking about." : KAKASHIORIHIME


**The Crossing**

**Kakashi x Orihime**

He was a secretive man, and he liked it that way. The idea of everyone prying into the most private details of his life never appealed to him, especially by those who barely knew him. People wanted to know everything about everyone; they wanted to know all the rumors, whether true or false, that they possibly could. That was why he liked keeping his secrets. He didn't want a piece of information to get out that would spread across the entire village, changing every time it was told until it became a butchered version of the original.

It would be aggravating.

So, when he came in contact with a girl from another world, a girl who did not know anything about ninjas or chakra or ninjitsu, he kept her a secret. Her funny clothes, the weird things she said (things about death gods and healing powers), her _sexy_ figure; he wanted them all to himself.

He hadn't known that crossing her path on a mission would change his life forever.

**-o**

It had been in the middle of a solo mission that he had found her. There she sat in a clearing, her legs all torn up to the edge of her skirt from running through the thick forests, her clothes all dirty with random holes skewed all over them. He was cautious, not knowing what kind of ploy Akatsuki could possibly be playing, so he watched from a distance, observing her in her surroundings.

If she noticed him, which he doubted she did, she was doing a very good job at hiding it.

He sat there watching her unsure of what he needed to do. Usually, if a citizen was standing the middle of forest he would just pass them by without a second glance, but this girl was dressed weird. He could tell she spoke the same language because she was talking to herself, but there was something about her clothes that just wasn't natural. He had never seen anything like them before.

There was something about her that wasn't natural, but he couldn't put a finger on what it was.

He was about to pass her in the clearing until another figure stepped out. He was a tall lanky man with jet black hair and beady eyes, a lop-sided grin hanging crooked on his face.

A missing-nin, the one he had been searching so hard for, was right in front of him. Kakashi smirked underneath of his mask, pressing his back hard against the tree to prevent any detection. It seemed that the strange looking girl was a threat after all.

"Well, look what we have here," the man said coyly, approaching the girl in the clearing. She didn't move from the log, nor did she give the man a response. He could hear her shifting, whether towards him or away from him he couldn't tell.

Kakashi couldn't see her because of the angle he was at. He was sure the missing-nin would be able to detect any movement he made, so he had to be very careful not to disturb the conversation.

"What's a pretty girl doing out in the woods all alone?" the man asked, his footsteps slowing 'til he was, assumedly, in front of her. "You here to catch me? I've been following you since you entered my area, but you've been wandering around noisily scaring off every missing-nin within a mile. So, what might you be doing here?"

Kakashi risked the chance to look around the tree, noticing the man kneeling in front of the girl now.

She was shaking.

"I… I'm… sorry… sir… I wasn't… I wasn't trying to be noisy," she explained, her fingers fiddling with the edge of her skirt. "I…" she started carefully, her voice dying down as she started to think. Kakashi couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about. Was she trying to remember code words to let the man know she wasn't harmful? Was she trying to disguise she was a ninja and make him believe her harmless?

He had no idea.

"I'm not from around here," she began, her fingers clenching into fists now. "I don't know where I am. I don't know… I'm…" she stopped again.

The man laughed standing up in front of the girl. She immediately flinched, his tall stature intimidating her as he towered over her. "Ha! You don't carry a pack? Supplies? Who travels somewhere they don't know without being adequately prepared… unless… you're a ninja?"

A kunai immediately came out, and with a speed unnatural for such a large body, he had her pressed up against a tree at the side of the clearing. The kunai was pressed against her throat, cutting the skin of her neck.

Kakashi could clearly see her face now. Her large grey eyes were filled with fear, but was it faked? Were they trying to find out if anyone was watching to draw him out into the open? Was she actually being attacked? He had never seen her before, he knew she wasn't from Konoha; he hadn't seen her in any other village before. He'd done a lot of traveling, a lot of exploring. He was sure if he saw someone with that fiery burnt orange hair he would notice her.

He loved that color, it reminded him of Naruto's mother.

"Who sent you?" the man sneered, pressing the blade harder against her throat. "I don't fall for pretty faces." He laughed at her feeble attempts to push him off of her, "There's no chakra? You have no chakra? You're just a pathetic citizen?" He laughed again, the hold on his kunai lightening. "Are you a decoy? Come on, just tell me. I'd love to know."

"I… I told you… everything," she stuttered, trying to hold her composure together. "I'm from Japan. I don't… aren't we in Japan?"

He ignored her obvious lie of where she was from. "I should be able to feel your chakra, you must be very good at concealing it. Tell me who sent you."

"I don't know what chakra is," she answered honestly. The stutter in her voice was gone, her eyes suddenly becoming serious. Kakashi didn't know what resolve came over her, but he could tell by the way face changed that she had come to some sort of conclusion. "Remove your knife."

Bold? Was this the signal?

"You don't know what chakra is? Did you just call this a knife? It's a kunai, stupid girl. I'm not appreciating you're funning jokes anymore," the tone of the man became serious, but his kunai was no longer pressing hard against her throat.

_That must have been the signal to let him know that she wasn't a threat_ Kakashi noted, making sure to include that in his report to Tsunade later. He was sure it could become useful in other missions later. After all, why else would the man have only used a kunai instead of dispatching of her quickly? It had to be he was waiting for her to meet him there and now he was only assuring himself that she was not a threat.

"I'm not joking," she responded, her voice wavering a little bit. "Are… are you a murderer?"

"I suppose," he answered, amused by her words. "I really hate having to dispose of a pretty face like yours, but it looks like I won't have much of a choice." He held the kunai back to her throat, "Can't have you blabbing your mouth to other people can I? Such a pity. Any last words?"

"I reject."

Before Kakashi could register what had happened, the man in front of her was sliced in half by a yellow blade that had appeared out of thin air. As tall as the man, it made a clean cut down the middle, effectively preventing any attack he had considered carrying out.

_Holy shit,_ Kakashi whispered. There was no chakra. She had no chakra signature. He couldn't sense anything coming from her. How had she done that? She just cut a man in half without a blink. _I was supposed to bring that man in alive. Now what am I supposed to do? I need to report this immediately. But wait, she's not moving. Should I try and capture her too? I guess I won't have to worry about carrying him back since he's dead. Well, that was useless but…_

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud voice of the girl talking to herself.

"Oh, no! What am I going to do? I killed him… but he was going to kill me… but I was _positive_ he was a hollow. I didn't sense any reiatsu, but I just thought he was hiding it! Oh, no… he was human! What am I going to do? He did say he was a murderer, but that means he should go to jail. Stupid, stupid Orihime! Should I heal him? I don't think I should have killed him… but how will I get him to a jail? I don't even know where I am. Maybe if I heal him just enough to keep him alive and then find a jail… but he said there were missing-nin. What's a missing-nin?"

He watched carefully as she moved away from the tree, noticing the cringe on her face as she approached the man clearly sliced in half. She must be safe-guarding against people who might have seen what she'd done. She wanted people to believe she was innocent, that she wasn't used to murdering people, but she had done it so _easily_. He had almost fallen for her little 'talk' to believe she hadn't intended to harm the man, but no one could make a clean kill like that without practice.

"Oh, I have to heal him," she whispered, her calm voice breaking into a light sob. "I have to heal him. Oh, goodness." She dropped onto her knees, holding out the palms of her hand towards the man. "I reject," she whispered again.

A dome covered the two halves of the man. _Is she disposing of evidence?_ Kakashi wondered. He knew she had said she was healing him, but this could all be part of her disguise in order to protect against people who might be watching. There was no way she could heal that man anyways. He was long past healing, that would be like saying she could bring the dead back to…

_Holy shit_ Kakashi found himself thinking again. Were the two halves of that man's body starting to heal together? He hesitated, unsure of what action he should take, but he knew he needed to take action. _I think I've been watching long enough._

He silently moved through the trees. He had to be careful how he approached this matter. If she viewed him as a threat he could be split in half before he had the chance to react. He still didn't know how she did it; he had to tread with caution.

_Think quicker, Kakashi_ he scolded himself _she's just completely healed that man, minus the large wound in his chest. It looks like she is planning on healing him just a little less than fatal. That doesn't mean she'll be able to bring him back to life though. No one can just bring someone back to…_

The man opened his eyes under the protection of the dome, and Kakashi knew that she was a devil. No one was supposed to have that ability. Apparently, the man she had just killed agreed with Kakashi.

"You're a monster," he shouted. Kakashi could tell he was trying to move, but the dome over top of him was holding him down. "I died! I know I died! I saw the other side, I was there, I…"

"I healed you," she responded steadily, though her hurt by the comment showed clearly on her face. "You're a murderer, so I need to take you in to authorities. I don't know where I am. I don't know where there is a jail, but I know you can't run with that type of wound. I… I can't kill you… you aren't a hollow… I can't kill a person…"

The man had fainted before she had finished speaking

_You can kill them and bring them life. There's something wrong with that. I have to tell Tsunade. What is that technique? She isn't using any chakra. What is she doing? This doesn't make sense. _He continued watching the scene unfold, an idea suddenly filling him. _This could be the end of me but…_

"Hello," he greeted plainly, stepping out into the clearing. _This is such a stupid idea_, "I'm here to take that man in for murder, so…" He scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, unsure of what to do about the strange look the girl was giving him, "… if you don't mind I'll need to handle the situation from here."

She looked at him, her big grey eyes wide with surprise. "You're… taking him to prison?" she questioned, a little too shocked that the authorities happened to show up right when she was speaking of them.

"Yes, you see this headband," he tapped on his forehead protector with the Konoha symbol on it, "It shows that I'm qualified to capture _extremely_ dangerous murderers like him. I'm very glad he didn't have the chance to hurt you. I'm surprised you're holding him down like that. Maybe you can come with me to give details on his capture and explain that _very interesting technique _you are using. Hm?"

She looked down to the man, the color of the dome noticeably no longer healing him, but still keeping him contained. She hadn't completely healed the wound down the center of his body, effectively preventing the man from trying to escape. She was clever.

"Why don't you have a police badge?" she questioned, her eyes narrowing. "Are you this man's accomplice?"

"In Konoha, we use these forehead protectors. It's our way of showing that we are the authorities. I've been chasing this man for days trying to catch him… I have to thank you profusely for making my job easy. Would you like to see the files saying I'm qualified to capture him?" _The very secret 'do not ever show these files to anyone files that are absolutely forbidden to foreign eyes'? Yeah, Kakashi, how about you just show them to a random dangerous stranger. Good thing that guy passed out or else he might have disputed my claim…_

A look of understanding flashed across her eyes, and suddenly he found himself wondering what she understood.

"No, it's fine. You don't need to show me. I believe you." She gave him a small smile, standing up from beside the man. The dome had disappeared, and she made a slight motion towards the body on the ground. "You… you can do your job now."

Kakashi walked over carefully, feeling that his story had worked just a little too well, and maybe this girl was just a little too trusting, and somehow now this situation had gotten just a little too… _convenient_ to be just luck. Something seemed so… off.

"Where is Konoha?" she asked, watching as the police man put the body over his shoulder with ease. "Where are we?"

"It's in the Fire nation," he began, noticing immediately she had no idea what he was talking about. "Where are you from?"

"Japan!" she answered easily. "Aren't we in Japan? Oh, you probably mean what town am I from. I'm from Karakura. I don't know how I got here. I was just dreaming," a blush suddenly crept up on her face, but she quickly turned away before he could figure out why, "and all of the sudden I was in the woods. This might still be a dream, but it all feels so real." She touched the slice mark on her throat from the kunai had broken her skin.

"Why don't you heal that?" he asked, distracting her from talking about where she was from. There was no place called Japan. There was no place called Karakura. He would know; he had been everywhere.

"Oh, you're right. I don't want it to scar." In a moment, after the words _I reject_ were said, she had that same dome over herself. It only lasted a couple of seconds before the cut was completely gone.

There was no chakra. This was getting freaky.

He began walking, and she followed obediently behind, not questioning the direction he was going or where he was taking her. How could she trust him so easily? This all felt too natural. Everything was just so… simple. An S-Class mission taken care of in one day, no one would believe such a feat.

"How did you do that dome thing?" he asked, watching her carefully out of the corner of his eye. "You didn't use chakra? Do you not have chakra?"

"I don't know what chakra is." There was so much honesty in her eyes he almost wanted to believe her, but how could she do it without chakra? "I just use my reiatsu, but I'm just a human. You're human too… you don't have a Zanpakuto, but you don't have reiatsu." She furrowed her eyebrows together, obviously confused by something. "But, if you don't have reiatsu, how could you see my healing powers?"

"What is reiatsu?"

"Spiritual force," she answered simply. "I'm not supposed to have it, really, it's only supposed to be for shinigami, but somehow I ended up with it…"

"Shinigami? Death gods?" he asked. He was trying to appear as disinterested as possible, which was really hard to do when he was extraordinarily interested in the things she was spouting off. Too much interest could scare her off from telling him further details.

"Yeah, death gods, the people who take souls to Soul Society, but they also take care of hollows that might eat souls. Have you seen a hollow before?"

He shook his head no. "A hollow?"

"They're souls that didn't get to Soul Society. They eat souls of spirits and people in order to get stronger."

"I've never heard of such a thing," he said, trying to understand what she was saying. "That doesn't really explain your abilities though." He took another glance at her, noticing her amused look as she took in her surroundings. "Why are you wearing that weird outfit?"

"Weird outfit?" she asked, obviously confused by his question. "This is my school uniform!"

"What do you learn in school?" he asked.

"Math, science, Japanese, English, history… you don't have schools?"

"We do, our subjects are just a little… different." There was that word Japan again. Maybe the girl was off her rocker. The weird clothes, all these weird places, using strange abilities, not knowing what a missing-nin was… she couldn't be sane. Even people in the most remote of villages knew was a ninja was, but the thought never seemed to cross her mind. Everyone knew when you saw the forehead protector it was the sign of a ninja, but she just viewed it as some murderer taking authority hauling someone to prison.

"Ah," she responded, obviously easily accepting his answer without difficulty. Silence followed, neither of them really knowing what to talk about. He found it strange that neither of them understood anything the other one was talking about. Places, classes, clothing, but why? Why was everything so different?

"Is this a dream?" she asked out loud. "It all feels so real."

The white haired man pinched her cheek, causing her to squeal in surprise. "Nope, looks like this is real." He smiled underneath his mask at the cherry colored blush that covered her entire face. "Look, now your tomato colored."

His comment only made her cheeks turn darker, much to his surprise. He didn't think she could possibly blush any darker, but she did.

"What's your name?" she asked after a moment of silence, giving her face time to return to its normal color. It was such a simple question, the only one they hadn't bothered asking. With all the questions he had hanging in the air, he hadn't thought of asking her.

"Hatake Kakashi," he answered hesitantly, unsure still of the threat this girl posed. He was relatively sure she wasn't any sort of danger to him, but he could see what she could do. Until he figured out how she did it, he had to be on guard. "And you?" he asked politely.

"Inoue Orihime," she whispered, a vibrant smile appearing on her lips. "It is very nice to meet you, Hatake Kakashi."

They walked in silence for the rest of their journey.

**-o**

He didn't know why he hadn't abandoned her, but instead chose to walk at a leisurely pace on the way back. Maybe it was because he wanted a chance to figure her out before having to turn her in. Maybe it was because the farther they walked, the more amazed she became by everything. She commented on the trees, the sky, the water, and the animals. She asked him questions on his home, chakra, his job, his friends, and anything else he could possibly think of. Even more so, she offered up information on anything he asked, describing a world that couldn't possibly exist. _She must be crazy_ he finally decided, because how else would everything they talked about be so completely _different_.

He showed her what chakra was on their journey, doing the most basic technique of walking across water. She was amazed, in awe, of something so simple. He thought he almost had seen recognition in her eyes, but the quick flash was soon overpowered by disbelief. How could she fake an emotion like that? Had she really not seen chakra before?

"I didn't even sense it," she had commented. "It really isn't reiatsu. How could I not feel it?"

She was in as much awe over his chakra as he was of her reiatsu, and it only made everything that much more confusing. He explained the basics of ninjutsu to her, being on guard in case she was a danger, but her reaction was more than he had expected. She was delighted, immediately comparing into the reiatsu, but unable to explain how they were different.

"Maybe it was because yours requires physical energy," she guessed, but her answer sounded unsure.

The longer he walked with her, the longer he talked to her, the less he wanted it to end. There was something about her that was so familiar, but he didn't know what it was. Maybe it was her hair color, the color he loved so much. It had immediately reminded him of Naruto's mother. Maybe it was because she was just so friendly it was hard not to feel familiar with her. It was like catching up with someone he hadn't seen in years, except she was possibly the most dangerous human being he had ever seen. No one else could bring people from the dead like that. It was so controlled, so refined.

She wasn't human. She couldn't be.

What should have been a one day journey ended up with them having to stop for the night. He stared across at her as she sat opposite of him in front of a fire. He wasn't worried about attracting attention, now that they were back in Fire country. The body of the missing-nin sprawled out on the ground. She'd kept checking up on him, making sure the wound she left wasn't deadly. She didn't want him to die, even though he had tried killing her, but Kakashi could sense the worry she had for the injured man.

Kakashi could care less. As long as he wasn't interrupting their conversation he didn't mind. A few knocks to the head throughout the journey had prevented any aggravation.

"What is today?" she asked quietly, her eyes looking into the fire as if she were searching for something.

"Hm, the 7th day of the 7th month," he answered. He watched as she smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile. It was a sad smile. Did someone die on that day? Is that why she was acting strange?

She looked up at him, her grey eyes showing sadness, but no explanation as to why. "I was afraid you would say that."

She looked back down at the fire, and he decided this was the one instance it would be bad to ask questions. He wanted to know about her, but there was something about the way she had looked at him just then that suddenly made him want to remain silent.

Her eyes were haunting.

"Can… can I tell you something without you thinking I'm crazy?" she asked, her eyes glancing up at him briefly, but not holding his gaze. "I'm sure by now you already think I am. I mean, I'm not in Japan, am I?"

"No, you aren't," he answered honestly. So, she knew that this wasn't her 'homeland'. That only made things more confusing. If she knew she wasn't in Japan, then did she know where she was? Was she beginning to remember everything? Everything she had described to him sounded so real though, how could she have made that up?

She took a deep breath, her eyes looking up at him to meet his own. For a moment, he felt his breath catch in his throat. She was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. Her large grey eyes looked orange in the firelight, set off by her flawless skin. There were no imperfections, no marks, no anything that could possibly detract from her; and, those eyes that let him know exactly what she was feeling, but never what she was thinking, they were marvelous.

Not to mention her rockin' body, but he couldn't examine that right then with her staring at him like that. Instead, he held her gaze, waiting for her to say whatever it is she felt like saying.

"I'm from a different world," she said. He was waiting for her to smile and tell him she was joking, but she didn't. "I think… I think that I somehow switched… temporarily, but I think I'll be switching back at midnight."

"I thought you were crazy, but now I know you're crazy," he chuckled, immediately regretting the joke as a look of anger flashed across her eyes.

"I'm not crazy!" she said angrily. As soon as she realized she had shouted a blush came across her cheeks, causing her to quiet down again. "I've dreamed of this world before, but I thought it was only a _dream_, but it's real. This place is real. I didn't make it up. I always felt like I was intruding when I, uh, _watched_, but I…" her voice trailed off, and she was no longer looking at him.

"Watched?"

That blush that took over her entire face was something he had come to enjoy. It was one of her little quirks that added to her attractiveness. "I've seen you before. Well, only you to be honest. I don't ever _see_ anyone else." She was fiddling with the hem of her skirt again. "I wasn't sure until I talked to you that, well, that it was you… but now I'm sure it is. You can use Kamui, correct, and that eye is red?"

He was immediately on guard. How could she know that? He never told her that, and he'd never shown her his sharingan. In a moment, he had her pinned to the ground with a kunai to her throat. He knew he couldn't trust her. He knew she was dangerous.

"Wait!" she cried, cringing at the kunai that was digging into her skin. "It sends people to a different dimension! I think you connected with me when you started using it! I think… I think you connected to my world." Tears formed in her eyes as she looked up at him, a cold gaze that was nothing like the eye she had become accustomed to. "Please, stop. You're hurting me."

He pulled away, running his hand through his white hair, but not unpinning her. He knew it wasn't really doing any good, because she could slice him in half just like she had with the other guy, but for some reason she felt like she wouldn't.

This wasn't like him at all.

"So, you've been watching me?" he asked. He looked down at her, and immediately regretted threatening her when tears began falling. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… hurt you."

"It's fine. I deserve it. I wasn't meaning to watch you, I swear. It's just I _dreamed_ about you, but I thought… I thought you weren't real," she admitted, a little ashamed she thought he was just a figment of her imagination. "It wasn't until after you used that technique, for some reason we just connected." She blushed again at her choice of words, but this time he could barely tell in the dim light.

"Do you watch everything?"

"No, usually I only see you when you're in danger, or your friends," she answered. She couldn't look up at him. She didn't want to see his judgmental stare as he watched her, deciding whether or not he believed her.

How could he _not_ believe her? Kumui did send people to another dimension. Logically, if there were other dimensions there could be other worlds, but that wouldn't explain why she connected to him. That wouldn't explain why she was able to see him in her dreams, or why she was suddenly in their world.

"Why are you leaving at midnight?" he asked, unsure of what the proper course of questioning was. His usual laid-back demeanor was shaken, disturbed by this beautiful girl who was suddenly spouting out she wasn't from their world and she had dreamed about him. As flattering as it was to be the subject of her dreams, he couldn't help but feel his privacy had been invaded.

"Can you do me a favor first?" she asked hesitantly, turning to look at him and then turning away. "Can I see your face?"

"Well, I guess that clears my worries on whether or not you've been spying on me in my home," he joked, but his voice was stiff as he said it. She almost started crying again, noticing the agitation in his voice, so he continued speaking before she had the chance to cry. "Why do you want to see it?" He shifted his body off of hers, realizing he still had her pinned on the ground below him. Usually, he'd appreciate such a position, but now it made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

Why was it so easy to let his guard down around her?

"Please," she said, deciding to give no explanation. "I want to see it before I leave."

"How do you know you're leaving? If you tell me I'll consider it." He wasn't considering it at all. There was no way he was showing someone, a stranger, his face just because she _claimed_ she would be leaving at midnight. There were people- friends - who went their entire lives without seeing his face.

She didn't seem to mind his ultimatum.

"There's a legend in Japan," she began, her voice softening as she stared into the distance, "about the daughter of the Sky King, a princess. One day, the Sky King chose a husband for her. She fell in love with him and him with her, and they spent all their time together; they never wanted to be apart. The Sky King became angry because they both were neglecting their work, so he separated them. He put each of them on opposite sides of the Milky Way." She paused for a moment, taking in the details of the sky above her before continuing. "Once a year, on the seventh day of the seventh month, they are allowed to see each other. The moon ferries her over the Milky Way to see him, but if she hasn't been diligent in her work, the Sky King will make it rain so that the ferryman cannot get her." She stopped again, turning her gaze to look over at the man who was staring at her strangely. "Did you know our worlds have the same sky?"

"No, I didn't. I didn't even know there were other worlds." He looked up at the sky, taking in the sight of the Milky Way and the silly story she had associated with it. "So, you're telling me that since it's the 7th day of the 7th month you were… um… ferried over to this world? But why?"

"Well," she paused, sitting up next to him, "I think it was to meet you."

He looked up and his eye met hers. Maybe it was because he had gotten caught up in the story, or maybe it was because she was just so unnaturally beautiful, but for some reason there was just a _connection_, and he almost felt like he knew what she was talking about.

So, he pulled down his mask and kissed her. It felt like electricity shot between them, and suddenly he knew there was a connection. There had to be, there was no other explanation. None of what was happening made sense, and for once he didn't care. He didn't care that he wasn't acting like he usually would, and he didn't care that her story was just so crazy sounding there was no way it could be true. He knew he shouldn't be letting his guard down on such a serious mission as this, but for some reason in that moment, when she looked at him with so much _emotion_ it overwhelmed him, he had to kiss her.

She responded; her lips felt warm and soft against his. He didn't try to deepen it; he liked just being close to her, he liked just feeling her pressed up against him lightly. He liked the feeling of her fingers brushing along the side of his unmasked face. It all just felt so right.

She pulled away from him slowly, her hand lifting up his forehead protector in the process so she could look at him completely. _He's so handsome_ she thought silently, but the look in her eyes was clear enough to let him know how she was feeling. He smirked, appeased that she found him attractive, but his face became much more serious when he saw the look of sadness suddenly appear.

"What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly self-conscious of her opinion. Was his kiss bad? Was he not attractive? Did she not feel that connection? Maybe she was sent to this world to find a different man. Was she even sent to this world to find a man? Before he had the chance to ask himself anymore questions, she answered.

"I'm going to miss you," she admitted, her eyes briefly gazing up at the sky before turning back to him. She leaned in again, catching his lips in her own.

He responded, but the warmth only lasted for a moment. Before he knew it, he was sitting by the fire, alone. The only proof she had been there from the tingling feeling she had left behind on his lips.

**-o**

**Since they are parallel universes I get to choose the ages :) She's nineteen and he's twenty eight. So, this occurs way after all the drama with Aizen (wayyyyy after), and this is right before shippuuden for Naruto. I actually stopped reading Naruto, so I am not caught up in current events. That means the likeliness of me correlating events with things that are actually happening in Naruto are slim… but past events of both series will be mentioned. Sorry if the age difference bothers you.**

**Well, that was most definitely crack. I know the actual legend is that they get to meet on one **_**night**_** every year, but I wanted to give them the entire day for future chapters… if I write anymore. I don't know why I decided I liked Kakashi x Orihime… but I really do a lot. Unfortunately, I'm the only person in the world who had considered that pairing… or at least who writes in English, so I'm unable to find any other stories. Now that I've gotten this out of my head, I can finally update my other stories that actually have fans! Woot woot. The likeliness of this getting a review is like… negative… since I doubt people are looking for this pairing. But if you **_**do**_** happen to read this then please review!**


End file.
